


maybe tonight

by silvergalaxy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Concerts, First Dates, Holding Hands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 13:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1187145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvergalaxy/pseuds/silvergalaxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well, I mean, if you want to that is." Harry's voice grows more unsure as he goes on, suddenly second guessing the thought that Niall would want to spend the next few hours with him.</p><p>"Of course I want to, don't be daft," Niall replies kindly, and prides himself when he thinks he's managed to hold off his blush. "And thanks, Harry. This is really great of you." It's not hard to say yes to front row tickets from a boy he used to have a ridiculous crush on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	maybe tonight

Niall is already at the venue when Sandy texts him, saying that he can't come to the concert anymore because a family thing came up. Niall rolls his eyes, but tells him it's alright, even though he can't help but be disappointed. It's February, just past Valentine's Day, and there are too many couples to count braving the chilly weather to get into warm arena. He sees a boy wrap his arms around a girl to soothe her shivers, and Niall tugs his jacket a bit closer around himself, attempting to shield himself from the blustery winds. 

He doesn't know why he bothered to come so early, he already knew exactly where their seats were, right of the stage and so far away that John Mayer was going to look like a tiny ant. Niall begins silently grumbling to himself about shitty seats and even shittier dates - seriously, what kind of person tells you they can't make the date _during_ the date. Sandy apparently. At least the tickets were cheap.

Niall is raising himself onto his tiptoes, attempting to judge just how much longer he'd have to wait out in the cold when he feels a light tap on his back, causing him to shuffle around in his heavy coat to see a boy who was in his Phys. Ed class in senior year. His name is Harry, and Niall had a silly crush on him for ages before they really met each other. Niall remembers him to be much shorter than the lanky boy standing in front of him now.

"Niall," Harry hums, and Niall almost forgot how slowly he spoke. "It's nice to see you, it's been ages!" 

Niall nods and offers a big grin, as big as he can with chattering teeth. "Nice to see you, too," he says, and he really means it. Harry looks _good_. Niall used to mostly see Harry in the old gym clothes provided by their school; unflattering orange hues that don't look good on anyone, not even sweet boys with curly hair, green eyes, and a multitude of interesting tattoos.

"Who'd you come here with? I didn't know you liked John Mayer." Harry replies, stuffing one hand into his coat pocket while the other comes up and brushes his windswept hair from his face.

"Technically I came with Sandy, but he was a no show," Niall tells him easily, not overly bothered now that he has Harry to talk to. He forgot how easy their conversation flowed and wishes they'd kept in touch after graduation. "And he's pretty decent. Not a huge fan but I like a good few of his songs. Mostly came for Sandy, but what can ya do?"

"He always was a tosser," Harry jokes and Niall barks out a laugh. "I like his sound, though. Always have. Plus my cousin is a technician here so I always get wicked seats."

Niall shakes his head and smiles in envy before replying. "I'm about as far away from stage as you can get."

Before he can continue talking, Harry holds up a finger, cutting him off. "I'll call Matt - that's my cousin. He'll get you a seat up with me, don't even worry about it. Well, I mean, if you want to that is." Harry's voice grows more unsure as he goes on, suddenly second guessing the thought that Niall would want to spend the next few hours with him.

"Of course I want to, don't be daft," Niall replies kindly, and prides himself when he thinks he's managed to hold off his blush. "And thanks, Harry. This is really great of you." It's hard to say no to front row tickets from a boy he used to have a ridiculous crush on. Harry shrugs off the thanks with a grin, and hauls his phone out of the pocket of his tight jeans. As he begins to dial, the line of concert goers starts inching forward, and the pair walk slowly towards the entrance. They've still got a ways to go, and the wind picks up once they reach an open area. It's strong, and Niall can feels it pushing aggressively at his legs. Despite the weight of the coat, Niall is blown into Harry's side. He stumbles and tries to right himself, and Harry chuckles and holds him close. 

"Careful," he says, his voice sounding amused. "I don't want you to blow away before we even get to hear any music."

Niall thinks that Harry's talking voice could easily qualify as music, but he keeps that to himself and smiles lightly, letting Harry keep his arm secured around Niall's shoulders. 

When they finally make it indoors, Harry's arm is still draped around Niall's shoulders, pressing them close together. "You don't mind, do you?" Harry murmurs, as if he can hear Niall's slightly confused thoughts. 

"Not at all," Niall says. "I'm still cold. And you're basically a furnace."

"You're basically objectifying me." 

Niall considers this for a moment and decides that this is Harry joking, and he laughs loudly, because really, it was a clever thing to say.

Harry leads him through throngs of people, smiles adorning both of their faces, rosy from the wind. It's warm inside, and Niall can feel the numbness ebbing away from his fingers and the warmth return to his ears. He hopes that maybe Harry will stay cold, if only for a little longer, so that they have an excuse to touch. 

They reach an almost hidden hallway, and Harry gestures for Niall to follow him as he knocks on one of the wooden doors. A young man opens up after a moment, and Harry introduces him to Niall as Matt.

Matt grins and hands over the pair of tickets. Niall offers a wave. "Thanks a ton, this is nice of you man." Niall tells him, and Harry shoves the tickets into a big pocket on his coat.

"Not a problem," Matt replies with ease, and Niall wonders if Harry's entire family is miraculously lovely. Maybe he'll find out if Harry lets him stick around long enough.

They leave the stuffy room and head towards their seats, on the floor just to the right of the stage. Niall cracks lame jokes the whole way there that almost have Harry in hysterics. 

"I really did miss you, you know." Harry says seriously as they sit down, the venue quickly filling up. Voices are echoing across the large space, and Niall cozies down into his seat, a flush arising on his face that has nothing to do with the cold.

"Missed you too," Niall says honestly. "Let's not lose touch after today, I don't think I'd like that."

"No, me either." Harry smiles, and they sit in comfortable silence for a minute or two before Harry points out a spot on the ceiling that looks like a goose, which stirs up another laughing fit.

While they wait for the act to come onstage, they catch each other up with what they've been doing for the past year. Niall finds out that Harry is at university studying sociology and Niall tells him all about his sound engineering classes, Harry seeming content to listen to Niall's happy rambling. People have situated themselves in the neighbouring seats, and Niall is so caught up in the way Harry's lips are moving that he doesn't realize John Mayer has walked onto the stage until the lady next to him lets out a piercing scream. He jumps in his seat, a shocked gasp leaving his mouth after being startled into awareness. He tries to playfully hit Harry when he starts laughing at him, but Harry stops his hand and presses their palms together.

"Is this alright?" He says, just to make sure, and Niall refrains from rolling his eyes at Harry's sweet but unneeded question.

"More than," Niall replies quickly.

It's hard to speak once the music has started, so Niall settles for keeping his hand latched to Harry's as they sway and sing along obnoxiously loud, earning themselves annoyed looks from the screaming lady next to Niall. 

Niall sends Harry smiles whenever he catches him staring, and Harry squeezes their hands together on occasion. It's strange, Niall thinks, all of a sudden in the middle of _Gravity_. He hasn't talked to Harry in over a year before this evening, and here they are, sweaty palms pressed together in a crowd of complete strangers on an impromptu date. Niall doesn't really know what _right_ feels like, but here with Harry he thinks he might have an inkling.

**Author's Note:**

> a late valentines day prompt to a sweet anon! feedback is always welcomed!


End file.
